Realm of the Death-Gods
Introduction and Creation: This realm was once the location of one of the greatest battles during the War in Heaven, where Angels fought Fallen. Brother battled with brother as angelic blood was spilt, raining from the sky to the barren wasteland below. Thousands died, plummeting from the sky, never to be brought back to the Silver city. Some, though gravely wounded and unable to return home, either Above or Below, buried their brothers in great tombs while they waited for eiher Michael, Metatron or Lucifer to return them to their living brethren. But help never came. Eventually the grounded angels found peace amongst themselves, Fallen or not, and even intermingled with travelers from other realms. Some even had children with mortal mages stuck in these lands, creating Nephilim. For a time, all was content. Over time the Grounded succumbed to the sorrow from their lost divinity and were entombed with their long-dead brothers and sisters. Their children traveled the realms of Eternity, mortals and even ventured into the great Black finding new love and bringing them home to this, their ancestral homeland. However: in the Realms of Death, nothing lives forever, and even the mighty Nephilim died out, leaving their great grandchildren to find for themselves in the barren wastes of this never-meant-to-be realm of graves. But then the Grey Valkyrie, spirit of the weapon God-Slayer, arrived. She saw the bound souls of the entombed angels, and decided to make a bargain with the council of Highfathers, the Lords of Death, The Devil of collections and with the Silver city itself: She would do her duty as a Valkyrie and bring the lost souls back to their family, in return for molding the realm to her liking. The Highfathers, tired of listening to the lamenting angels agreed, while the Lords of Death demanded one thing in return: This realm was to be an afterlife for the souls otherwise lost, those of atheists and mortals of science, because Hell should not be allowed to reap these souls, and reincarnation would not be allowed for non-believers. Hell, annoyed by this, agreed, but only if the realm would reap their own, and do so before the Reapers of other realms or planes got to them. Lastly, the Silver city gratefully accepted the offer, if the Valkyrie would let a few of the Grounded decendants live. The Valkyrie accepted, and created the Realm of the Shinigami, the Death Gods. Cultures & Races: Shinigami, the Soul Reapers of the lost. *Humans. *Ferals (recent). *Moulders. *Waizard (possible). Moulders of the Elements. (Fire, Water, Wood, Steel, Earth) *Humans. *Ferals (recent). The Hollow, Ever-hungry monstrosities of Darkness. *Monsters/Hollow. *Menos Grande. **Gillian. **Adjuchas. **Vast Lords. *Arrancar (recent). Quincy, nomadic decendants of the Grounded. *Humans. *Waizard (possible) Tlachahua, the Stargazers of Eternity. *Humans. *Ferals. *Moulders. Spirits, the great Unbound ones. *Yokai. *Forest. *Animal. *Elemental. *Ghost. *Mythological. *Sword Spirits. Races: Normal humans make up the majority of the population, with the Shinigami as the ruling class, mostly from the Great houses. The Shinigami keep the population safe from Hollow. Moulders are usually artisans, but are rare and few in between. Ferals are part-human, part-animal, and are a new race to most of the realm. The only exception to this are the Tlachahua who have had Ferals among their population for eons. Hollow are the monster on the other side of the door, the darkness creeping in. They hunger forever for the souls of both living and mortal, which with each bite gives them more power, strength and even greater levels of hunger for these things. A Hollow will eventually evolve into a colossal yet mindless Gillian if it has devoured enough souls, and from there to the smaller, yet smarter, Adjuchas... if it manages to eat the competition. At the top of the food chain the Vast Lords rest securely, with obscene amounts of power able to kill or crush hundreds of lesser beings with a single strike. The Arrancar are a new breed of Hollow, a Vast Lord ascended to a new life of even greater potential. They mostly resemble humans. Quincy are rarely seen and are regarded as a myth to most people. Decended from Nephilim, they have a natural affinity for Divine Weaponry and travel between the great tombs of the Grounded and Dead to the south east, forever searching for relics of their past. They are not known to be able to use the weapons of the Shinigami, and vice versa. They mostly resent the Shinigami for taking over their world. Waizard are fallen Shinigami or Quincy who are so lost to darkness that they begin devouring souls themselves. Instead of degenerating into a Hollow state, they can gain the Skull mask of the Hollow and its devastating powers. The Stargazers or Tlachahua are even more reclusive than the Quincy, residing in their temple cities at the edge of the world where no sun or moon ever shines. From there they see the Eternal planes as stars, lighting up their ever-night skies. They Sacrifice Hollow to Empower their Servants, great beings or constructs created to serve their whim. they are a mysterious and fiercely religious people, unknown to almost all others. Places and people - Shinigami: Great Houses of the Shinigami: The White Kingdom. *Power before Honour, Honour before Wealth. Ruled by the King in White, wielding the Radiant Eye. *Expedition-Lieutenant Abarai Kurosaki. The Great City of Black. *Strength above All, Justice in all things. Ruled by the Council of the Dead and the Black Shogun. He wields Nightbringer, the Hand of Death. *Wa Zin Ku the Mad, Ravager of Minds. Captain of the third line. : Civilian population: *Old Hisagi, leader of Lei Kun Dojo. **Young Hisagi, Old Hisagi's assistant. *Atsushi the Tinkerer, purveryor of rare goods (also, a mouse). **Daisuke, Assistant to Atsushi. House of Fire and Brimstone. *Life is Passion, Passion is Beauty. Ruled by Firelord Rujiin Himemoto, wielding Shokyakuro, the world-burner. *Captain Azula Himemoto, wielder of Inazuma Hono, Lightning flame. *High lieutenant Akure Ozai, lord of Embers. Wielder of Blazeguard. **Ember-prince Yué Ozai, wielder of The Unbridled Fire. *Lieutenant Lei-Won Fah, lord of Passion. He wields Akuma, the Demon. House of Storm and Crashing Waves. *Fear the Deep, Drown in Sorrow. Ruled by Tidal lords Mira and Orochi Shin'en. They wield Thousand Fathoms and Sutomodansa, The dancer of Storms *Captain Jirou Nobunaga. *Lieutenant Yinza Himomoto. *Prince Akuje the sword-speaker, heir to Sutomodansa and prince of Tides. *Princess Asaki, heiress to Thousand Fathoms and princess of Tides. *Viola Gaunt, First sword of the Hunter-killers. *Finn McHauglin, Second sword of the Hunter-killers. House of Sky and Lightning. *Embrace Fury, Harness Thunder. Ruled by Lorgar Ord Martell the unyelding, who wields Skyrazor the Thunderlord. *Raiden Murakami, Captain of the Watch. Wields He Ping, the Peaceful dead. *Kenshi Mifune, Captain of the High Guard. Grand duelist, wields Rapid the lightning needle. *Zen-do Takeshi, Science captain of Elements University. Shizen no chikara (force of nature). *Victor Gaunt, Third tier engineer. *Kaori Mifune, Priestess of the grey Maiden. *Shinju Kotawari, Duelist. House of Wild Jade. *The Serpent strikes, the forest Roars. Ruled by Oberon the Forestlord and Asuka the Earth Queen. They wield Hana no Kari and Asukuin. Lesser Houses: The Everpeak Lodges. *The mountain endures all, sees all, oulives all. Originally ruled by the Earth Queen and her Champion, Jagathai the Progenitor. now ruled by several nobles houses. *Liza Ord Martell, Great Protector of Everpeak. *Musashimuro Koiji, Champion of Everpeak. Villages: *Stonehand Village. **Old Genji, mastersmith of Stonehand village. **Kublai, Earth Moulder of Stonehand village. **Far-eyes the Hawkperson, spotter. *Skyforge Village. **Jakarta Skyforge, Leader of the Skyforge tribe. **Huan Shou, Mastersmith of the skyforge. *Gravel pit Village. **Father Melhan, Grey Maiden Temple-shrine. *Rockfoot Village. **Hanzo Nguyen, Great smith of Rockfoot. *Subotai Keep. **Lau Nobunaga, Chief advisor. **Khulan Nergui, Chief forger of the keep. The Vulcan Lodges. *Spill forth, envelop the weak. Ruled by Ragelord Taozin, wielding the great U-omonga. *Rageborn, the Taozin dynasty: **Yànjiang Taozin, Heir of Rage. Wields Vulcan the Lava-god. **Chán Taozin, Heir of the Forge. Wields Drought. **Sui Taozin, Heir of Ashes. Wields Blackmaw the devourer. *Viceroy Ling Shao Ping the Inductor. Wields Hammer of WItches. *Raid-Captain Huoshan the Earthmover. Wields Blighted Soul and Scything Talon. *Raid-Captain Kimonji the Enslaver. Wields Deathstorm. *Chiron Fireweaver, Captain of the Guard. Wields biting Serpent. *Lei Wang do, lieutenant of the guard. Wields Flametongue. *High-smith Juang Guo. Wields no sword, but has forged several engines of death. *Ju-Long, Swordsmith. Wields Submission, the Hammer of Entrapment. The Mindforge Lodge. *An open mind is a fortress with its gates wide and unbarred. Ruled by the Fourteen Telepaths. Hunting Lodges: Dragon Lodge. *Like fire, burn hot. Like scales, be impenetrable. Like Wings, be Swift. Like Claws, strike True. Lion Lodge. *Roar with thunder, strike with fury. Be Proud, fight for those who cannot. Turtle Lodge. *With Hearts of Steel. Strike, Pierce and Snap forever. Phoenix Lodge. *Undying into fire, with Ashen Strikes. Bull Lodge. *In Glorious battle, Charge and strike. Panther Lodge. *From the Shadows come forth, striking death. Eagle Lodge. *Soar above with talon and eye of might, strikes unyielding. Kraken Lodge. *Stare into the Abyss with strikes unflinching. Clad in spiky, sinister armor. very sombre people. *Akira Thrice-eaten, Elder. Wolf-God Lodge. *The pack never strikes alone. Scorpion Lodge. *Grab, crush and strike. Let poison seep. Chimeric Lodge. *Glittering scales, Curved Horns. Roaring monster, strike stone through stares. Night-Moth Lodge. *Flutter in moonlight, embrace the graceful strike of death. Simian King Lodge. *Laugh in the face of danger, Strike with glee. Mantis Lodge. *Prey on the weak, cull the meek. strike when they least expect you. White Sea Lodge. *On high Seas, Strike from below. Wear white bone armor taken from their enemies and beasts of the sea. Joyful and a bit nuts. *Charles the Whale-speaker, Captain (House of White). *Crazy Carver, chef (House of Yellow). *Unhinged Pete, Harpooneer (House of Black). Serpent Lodge. *Lie in wait, strike with vengeance. Now defunct after the killing of the Great Serpent Ponja by Grand Master Yozora. Other places: The Great Crossing and the Temple of the Healing Hand. The Grand Temple of the The Grey Valkyrie: Led by Grand Master Yozora Kitsune-Nakuru, Daughter of the Dragon. Once wielded Kamishini no Yari, now nothing. *"old man" Yama, Master of Kido. **Oda Tadakashi, Kido Savant. *"hothead" Ashikaki, Master of the Sword. *Itsuya Lee the Guardian, Master of the Fist. *Heikuro the Swift, Master of Silence. *Tsukiko Mei, Master of the Healing Hand. *Apra Hammerhand, Master of the Forge. *Lei Qin the Forester, Master of the grounds. *Wa Cho Rikakku, Master of Butterflies. *Angharad, Captain of the Guard. *Pyom-Pyom, Exalted guardian of the Armory *Mu-Tai'jin, Radiant Guardian of the Library Unaffiliated Ferals: Mostly created by Khaa the Slithering. *Karasu the Jackdaw, Ninja. Places and People - Tlachahua: Temple-cities: Temple of Dusk. Temple of Stars. Temple of Lore. Temple of the Hunt. Temple of Sacrifice. Other places: Constellation city. Feoxur paths. Jaguari paths. Vazshon paths. Sinnor paths. Army of the Dread Queen: Ruled by Khey of the Divine Storm, Dread Queen of souls. She wields Jupiter the Flawless, Shinno Musashi and Metatron, the fate-woven voice of God. Espada, the Lords of the Damned: *Spite, General of the Dread army. *Mountain, Shield of the Queen. *Kazenbo Amidaru, the Glorius Breaker of Swords. *The Judge, Jury and Executioner. *Slitherspike. *Bullgore. *Taisen Murakashi reborn. *Catseye. *Virallion.